Who I have chosen to be
by Catrlgirl
Summary: Shego willingly chooses to become Ms. Go again. How does she deal with making that choice? And can she really go through with it when all the preparations are complete? And is her 'Princess' worth it? KIGO Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello all this is a redux of "Who I have chosen to be." This story explores what would happen if Shego decided to willingly become Ms. Go again. How would she deal with making that choice and after making all necessary preparation will she actually be able to go through with it?

This is just chapter one and I know it's short but the chapter will get deeper and longer and the story continues.

--------------KIGO

The pale thief sighed, dropping her head onto the squishy overstuffed pillow. She was enjoying a much needed vacation from Drakken and his idiocies. She had found a decent place to stay. Decent, in the mind of the pale green super thief, was a swank three level house in the south of Europe. Shego groaned as she thought of Drakken and his accursed pickle jar.

'_He needed me yeah,' _Shego scoffed in her mind. The blue dolt couldn't do anything without her. _'He would have been tossed in prison, and stayed there, years ago if it wasn't for me.'_ It was just as well anyway. She had been dealing with a lot after her stint as a good guy. This mini-vacation was just what she needed to clear her head.  
She closed her vibrant neon green eyes and rolled over. Her dark green over sized shirt stretched as she pulled her legs up to get a bit more comfortable in the king size. It wasn't late it was more like she didn't feel like doing anything. Laziness was a luxury she enjoyed for now. As she settled into a bit of an early evening nap ghost images of her imprisonment in her own mind as Ms. Go flitted through her subconscious.

_'Why can't I forget it?'_ Shego mentally screeched; her hand burst into agitated green flame. The pale woman started at the gentle fwoosh. She quickly extinguished her hand before she had a fire in one the few homes she spent any significant amount of time in. Shego, sarcastic, sharp, and snide couldn't be reminiscing. However, no matter how hard she tried to deny it she couldn't.

"I can't believe I miss being that bubble head." The green thief murmured to herself in a moment of weakness. She turned over and stared at her black ceiling with the little white specks made to match the stars.  
"I miss going to the movies and shopping." Shego lay their sighing, a rare move for her and she winced guiltily. "I actually miss going to Bueno Nacho, killing myself slowly with synthetic cheese product. How can **I** miss doing all the stupid, boring, everyday and unimportant girl stuff I did with Kimmie?" Shego muttered, exasperated.

'_Great now I'm even talking to myself! Exactly how deep fried is my brain from that damn helmet?'_ The pale thief grabbed her silver pillow and smashed it against her face, stifling a rather frustrated though comforting scream. She was acting like a frustrated teen and she knew it. Though, she didn't feel too bad. At least at only twenty-six years old, if she stretched her imagination reaaaalllllllyyy far, she wasn't too far from it.

_'Why do I miss that stupid redheaded ball of perkiness anyway?'_ Shego questioned herself.  
_'I mean she's the kind of person I usually hate: perky, popular, worried about the popularity food chain, caring, sweet, adorable, competent, driven, smart…,'_it was at that point that Shego screamed into the pillow again._ 'I can't be complimenting her annoying ass.' _

"NO! I am a grown woman I can deal with this. What I need is to work this out through my fist." Shego threw the pillow across the room suddenly infuriated with how weak she was being. She was Shego and she was evil she did NOT want to go back to being a goody-goody. _  
_  
Shego stalked across her room, excess energy seeming to roll off of her like water. She navigated the hallway past her kitchen in the dark easily, a skill born of years of thievery, and slammed open the double door to her own top of the line gymnasium. However, even the gleaming training room wasn't enough. Despite being lined with powerful and expensive equipment of all types, and having free weights and multiple punching targets it was not enough. There was only one place to go to work off this kind of stress. Instead of staying in the regular private home gym she was going downstairs. Shego pressed several keys well hidden in the guise of a normal security keypad. If Shego had learned anything from being a thief it was to hide things in plain sight. She walked down the stairs that were uncovered into a special subbasement training facility.

'_Do I want to go back to being a teacher? Do I want to be "FRIENDS" with Kimmie again?'_ Shego asked herself as she ripped her clothes from her body. Scrabbling around inside a locker near the entrance she pulled out something a little more exercise appropriate. She loved the feel of the nearly skintight athletic wear as she slid it over her firm body. It felt right, this felt right. Shego was wild she lived for fun and followed her own rules. She took what she wanted and gave nothing back. She was NOT a teacher. Her own confusion about the reverse-polarizer had been haunting the fire conjurer for a few days. The athletic woman just shook her head as she pulled her luxurious mane of black hair into a low pony tail. She stuffed the night shirt, rather carelessly, into the convenient locker to be retrieved later. '_That couldn't be it,'_ she thought. She was far to confused for it to be that simple.  
_'Do I want to be MORE?'_ She contemplated as she started a few stretches to limber up.

'_I did crush Kimmie a bit while we were friends for that short while. After all who wouldn't?' _Shego lashed out with a viscous punch to the air at letting that tricky thought get through. Bending this way and that Shego felt her quick release muscle tighten and loosen as she flexed her highly trained body. Energy burned just beneath the surface of her skin; a tidal wave held back by a perilous paper-thin dam. When she became evil again she thought that it would pass. It hadn't, if anything it had gotten stronger.

"This can't be happening!" Shego screamed in the confines of the training room. The green woman slid her foot across the floor as she leaned forward stretching her torso and abs. She snarled as she sprang into a merciless kick at the air. Her powerful legs arched and she felt her muscles scream blissfully as they performed her bidding. Frustration and confusion fueled her vicious attack on her shadow.

"DAMMMIT!" Her hands burst into emerald flame as she followed up her kick combo with a swift well balanced punch. Neon green vapor trails followed her flying clawed fist. She danced with her shadow, bathed in an eerie green glow until she was panting.

"I'm …Sh…ego I'm evil, dark, uncaring," The panting stopped as the flames around her hands died. "I'm supposed to be a seductress. I don't crush I mean I have never crushed in my life. I'm wild I lead you on then I kick your ass to the curb. I'm not supposed to crush." Shego stilled herself wiping away the sweat on her brow. The room was bathed in a muggy heat from her fire-dance. Shego slowly gained her center. She slowed her breathing to a gentle hum before she continued. This time her attacks were calculating and expert. Her sharp claws lashed out with pinpoint accurate and sword sharp strikes. She moved like a big predator smooth with just a hint of the real power underneath as she ended her warm-up with a smashing kick at her shadow. She lowered her leg and shook her arms before moving over to one of her super reinforced heavy bags.

"How can I be falling for a cheerleader? A cheerleader!!" She asked herself as her bag swayed from the force of her punches. "Not only that but an enemy. Kimmie has foiled Drakken more times than I can count." Shego hissed, as her leg slammed into the thick bag. With each strike her anger grew, until punches and kicks turned into slashes dripping plasma. The wildness was back and the bag was quite literally disintegrated, falling into a huge two-hundred pound pile of superheated slag running across her floor.

"This can't be happening!" She screeched, as her bag was sent to its end. "I thought Drakken made that out of the same plasma guard material he put on the new syntho-drones. Great," Shego piped sarcastically. _"_Now I'm arguing with myself too. I have hit a new low, what's next chick flicks and ice cream." The villainess distinctly ignored her memories of the memo pad, and mint chip and went back to unleashing all of hell fury in her training room. "Damn you, Pumpkin, you owe me a new punching bag."

"Droids," she called out and three small robots activated and asked her the intensity level.

"Maximum," The green woman snapped. Then a snarl on her face was full of menace. The bots morphed grinding and scraping metal on metal as lasers and an assortment of other gadgets separated from various panels on them. "Activate." Shego called out and the bots charged at the superhuman.

Shego dodged lasers and deflected claws. She lashed out with her own green glowing claws and "relieved" an android of its blaster. The bot kept coming even with one of its appendages reverted to slag on the floor. Shego backpedaled quickly when a cliché buzz saw shot out from a neat little slot on the little droids chest. Shego growled and sent a flaming fist into the head of a droid. She turned up the heat, to slightly lower than the surface of the sun, and was satisfied when the robots head melted. Then she flipped landing behind the beheaded bot allowing another of the droids to slam its electric taser into the broken bot and electrocute itself. It almost made her giggle when the bot fell sputtering to the ground. .

Shego wiped her brow swiftly and thought of her fights with Kimmie. Those fights had been so exciting, fun and amazing. Kim had truly pushed her to her limits.

_**"I couldn't tell you this when I was evil………, but 'm glad that thingie hit me. I'm happy I got away from being evil and … and … I want to thank you. You saved me from myself." **_

"Was I really happy?" Shego asked herself seriously she deactivated the last droid her anger cooled for a moment. "Do I really want to leave evil, Drakken, and all this behind?" Shego looked deep inside herself as she asked the empty room these questions. She only came up with one answer.

YES.

That one word rang so clearly in her mind, it was like a bell. There was no way she could deny it; ignore, play it off, lie to herself about it. She couldn't even turn it around to fit her beliefs. Shego grabbed a towel from her locker along with as bottle of cool water from a small fridge.

Considering the fact she had just made a decision bigger than her bank account she was rather calm. She knew it was what she wanted. Shego could still heard it in her mind, there was only one problem how to go about getting her literal "Good" life" back.

Shego returned to her room and stripped down. Her breast jiggled freely as they were freed from the sports bra. The shorts soon joined the top leaving Shego in nothing but a pair of black lace bikini bottoms. She stretched as she pulled the scrunchie from her hair, replacing her low ponytail for a messy high ponytail and pinning it down. Standing in her closet, she pressed her hand to another hidden pad and a panel slid back. There, in all her natural glory, she pulled out the jumpsuit that was her trademark. Sliding into the skintight suit she smiled relishing in the unusual texture of the material. After donning her signature suit she took her hair out of the tight pin. She pulled her Mix-matched boots on her bare feet and enjoyed zipping her soft soled boots up. She would have time to shower when she got back. If she waited at all she would lose her nerve.

After her dressing was complete she pushed another series of buttons and the floor dropped to her small personal hanger. She walked along the side of her personally modified jet. She loved her baby. It could fly at more than mach two at top speed and it was fully vertical take-off and landing capable. It had not been easy to get her Katana. The stealth aircraft was her pride and joy. With the flip of a switch on the remote always in her uniform belt the canopy opened. Shego climbed the ramp that slid out from under the belly and dropped into the pilot's seat. Piling her hair under her helmet Shego prepared for take off after the auto check was complete.

_'I need to get the remains of that helmet form the police evidence warehouse.'_ Shego thought silently_. 'I hope I'm happy with my choice.'_

Shego lifted the jet from the ground and sent it soaring through the tunnel and out the exit into the woods behind her property. The jet vanished matching the night sky as she sped towards the Go City police head quarters. The flight was enjoyable and gave Shego the chance to get her mind straight and in the right mode for the job. She sharpened her mind to handle any scenario she might face during her run. She landed her jet in camouflage mode on a neighboring building.

"Showtime." Shego whispered, turning her skilled eyes onto the police headquarters. She knew she was ready.

Shego pulled the high tensile line from her belt and zipped down the back side of the small building and into the alley. The cord retracted quickly and slid into the shadows. She was thankful her target was in a suburb.

'_Okay, now I need to find my way in.'_ Shego pulled her small super computer from a pouch on her belt. She scanned the building next to her with an invisible infrared beam. The short eighty-two second wait for all the information to load was horrible.

_'Well looks like guards, a keypad near the evidence lockers, and cameras.' _Shego mentally noted. _"Nothing I can't handle._ Her professional mind scanned all the possible problems she might have to face and took inventory of which was least troublesome.

'_Now where are the best entry points?"_ The deep burning green eyes scanned the small device as the easiest entry points blipped on the screen. The experienced thief however knew something the machine did not, which of the points would be easiest for her.  
_'There really is no replacement for experience.' _

A small window leading into the janitor's closet would be her door. A smirk lit the black painted lips hidden in the alleyway shadows. Shego circled the building using the map she gained from her initial scan.

This is perfect. With a near silent puff of air her pressurized wrist mounted grappling gun fired catching the window sill. Ticking off a second in her head she zipped up stopping on a dime with practiced grace. Looking down she saw only one obstacle, the janitor right below her looking for some missing cleaner of some sort.

"Easy," was the barely audible word Shego whispered to motivate herself. She needed to be fast.

The thief par excellence used her advantage of surprise and took the janitor down with very little trouble. Looking at him carefully she pulled off his suit and slid it on. It was easily big enough to cover her cat-suit. Pilling her hair underneath his regulation hat she walked out of the closet pushing a mop and bucket.

Shego walked the halls without even a wary glance. One thing she loved about janitors was the fact that they were virtually invisible. No one ever paid any attention. Blending completely into the background she easily found the evidence lockers of the go city police headquarters. Checking her immediate surroundings she clicked a button on her belt for a scrambler and the camera's red light blinked off.

_'Good, I don't like prying eyes.'_ Shego thought, sarcastically. The one disadvantage to using a disguise it added time to a cracking job. She had to reach inside her suit to grab her mini- super computer. After she grabbed the calculator sized device she pulled a cord from its back and plugged it into the electronic lock.  
_  
__'Hey this is pretty high quality lock. Looks like the cops do care after all. It still doesn't make up for being so easy a target. No wonder they need a teenager to save their sorry asses from villains.'_ Shego hid her agenda by pretending to mop in front of the safe. The empty bucket would serve another purpose later. Two cops passed by her in the four minutes it took to crack the code and neither looked her way. Smirking the entire time Shego slipped into the evidence locker. She pushed her bucket down the rows of case files.

"Now which file is it? I need to look for Electronique." The file was rather easy to find in the "E" section. Taking the files she found the locker. I wasn't to far just three rows over under detective Andrews's name. Pulling out the helmet pieces she placed them in the bucket and covered them with the mop hiding them effectively. She left as easily as she came back into the janitor's closet.

It wasn't one of her most thrilling thefts but that wasn't the point tonight. She quickly pulled off the janitor's jumpsuit and was back out the window bag of parts in hand. The short trip back to her jet was uneventful thanks to the late hour and the suburbs early curfew. Luckily she hadn't had to go into any of the detective's offices or very busy areas. She hopped into her baby and sped off without anyone ever knowing she was there. The sun turned the horizon pink as she headed back to her home base across the ocean. The trip gave her ample time to think.

Shego looked down at the bag holding the physical representation of her choice. Then, turning her eyes back to her console and the clear sky she pushed her self towards her home. After landing her katana she returned to the room this had all started in her bedroom. Shego dropped onto her bed the bag in front of her.

"Can I really do this?" She asked herself staring at the puzzle that could change her. It sat there silently not answering her question. Strangely enough, she was actually expecting it to. She remembered how much more fulfilled she had been when she had been a teacher and had been Kimmie's friend. Suddenly she found herself missing that little reel of pictures she had burned guiltily.

"Step one down …. now to find Electronique."

Shego laid her head back on her pillow and thought deeply about what she was gong to do and smiled genuinely thinking of the happiness that would come from it.

"My answer is still yes. I have no idea why the hell it's still yes but it is."

---------Kigo


	2. Chapter 2

Shego woke up after her little escapade groggy and with a hellish headache. The puzzle, formerly known as the reverse polarizer, was still there sitting on her bedside table looking innocent. She knew what she had to do but she couldn't bring herself to leave her bed. She turned over and pulled her sheets up over her head.

'_Why can't I do this?'_ Shego asked herself rolling over and burying her face in her pillow. _'Didn't I already make this decision?' _Shego, thief extraordinaire, was torn. She knew this was what she wanted but he couldn't bring herself to go through with it. She couldn't really even bring herself to get her stupid conflicted ass out of bed. But she wasn't alone.

------KIGO

Kim looked at the little roll of pictures she had gotten from Shego a few weeks ago. She had been doing that a lot lately. She missed having Miss Go as a friend. The green woman had been funny and done all the things Ron hated and Monique wasn't interested in with her. Kim had never been girly, which may explain why she had always had trouble finding guys. Shego had been like a big sister, a best friend, and a mentor for that short while. If Shego found a way to come back Kim would be happy to have her.

The redhead smiled as she put her little slip of photos back in under her pillow as she hugged her beloved panda-roo.

'_What am I thinking? Shego… come back, right? Ron would give up Nacos before Shego decided to come and be my friend again. It was all the reverse polarizer, wasn't it?_ Kim let the contemplation fade as she slid into sleep. She had to work tomorrow and she wanted to get up early for breakfast. 

"Shego…," Kim mumbled. She smiled and squeezed her adorable stuffed animal. " My Shego."

------KIGO

Shego sat down on the toilette seat as the bathwater ran. The sound of the water filling the large black Jacuzzi bath tub did nothing to ease the confused green woman's mind. She looked at her reflection, her streaked black lipstick, her tangled messy mop of black hair, and the heavy bags under her eyes and she frowned.

'_Just look at yourself, Shego. Why are you in so much pain over this?' _Shego asked herself looking towards the water again. "Really this is no big deal, just take a nice hot bath and start moving forward. Dr. D won't miss you…. he might even take his blue bungling butt back to school with no one to help him with his schemes."

She had finally found the will to get out of bed. She felt pathetic sure but this was huge choice she was making. It was against her very nature to give up any of her freedom. Shego, the pale thief extraordinaire, was in turmoil she knew she wanted to be with Kim, but if she really wanted that she couldn't stay evil. The only problem was that she couldn't bring herself to change. She liked having the choice if she really wanted to be with Kim she wasn't going to let a machine make her do the right thing.

"E-lectronique's damned machine would only do one thing take the choice away." Shego felt a little more like herself as her mind cleared.

"I guess I need to set myself straight." Shego murmured to herself as she added a few drops of the apple scented bubble bath she liked to her quickly filling tub. She sank in and let the jets work their magic and relax away all of her stress. Her mind drifted as the pulsating water lulled the tall woman into a near sleep.

Shego saw herself walking through the mall with Kim like she had when she was, as she liked to put it, under the influence. Shego saw herself take Kim's hand and drag her away towards the movie theatre. The pale woman was unbelievably happy. She saw herself kiss Kim lightly in the theatre during one of the boring parts of the movie.

As Shego climbed out of the tub she knew this was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to share some fun times and some fights, and possibly this big bathtub with her Princess. She had seen a whole new side of Kim as Ms. Go. She had seen Kim's hidden feminine side. Shego had seen Kim's longing to have someone who wouldn't judge her for liking The Memo Pad and Whispering Hills soap operas. Someone who could just let Kim be a normal woman not The-Girl-Who- Can-Do-Anything. Kim needed somebody who would let her be lazy, silly, angry, and even make mistakes. Shego wanted to be that person.

"So where do I start?" Shego returned to her bedroom, wrapped in a dark green towel, the question she had just asked still present in her mind. She knew the first thing would be to tender her resignation to Drakken. Sure he was annoying but overall he had been a good boss and she had gotten a lot of her current gadgets from him. The thought of leaving him made Shego sadder than she would admit but not enough to change her decision. Next she would have to find a way to run. She had a lot of warrants against her. She was wanted in more countries than most people ever saw. But, she did have an advantage she was one of the most known criminals in the world. She was recognized as one of the world's greatest thieves. And she had been one of its premier small heroes as well.

' _Maybe if I turn over some of the smaller villains they'll reduce my penalties. Nah' I'm no weasel. There has to be something else I can do.' _Shego buzzed around her room on autopilot. Her thoughts were all consuming and she placed no emphasis on what her body was doing. Through she still managed to pull on clothing through the grace of God. \

_I do have valuable information that I could turn over. But do I have anything big enough for a full pardon? Well I have skills if I promised to work off my debt with GJ or some other idiot crew that stay buried up to their ass in red tape. I'd be working for the rest of my life and I'd still probably do time.' _

"Damn it to all hell," Shego muttered, letting the blow dryer steam moisture away from her hair. "I'll call Dr. D first. Let the goof down easy and STRONGLY suggest he retire." Shego took a steadying breath. She knew this was not going to be as easy as she was making it sound. Shego slid her ergonomic leather chair over to her computer. It was top-of-the-line InTerrornet machine. The wide screen was perfect for the video-conference she was about to hold.

She tapped her nails impatiently as she saw the little swirling dial telling her she was connecting to Drakken.

"Shego, what a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting a call from you while on vacation."

"Hey, Drew. I'm glad you're up. It must be pretty late state-side." Shego wasn't on the clock so she didn't feel the need to call Dr. D by his professional name.

"Yes, but I'm right in the middle of a very interesting project. I think this new compound, when I perfect the dosage, will be able to amplify-,"

"Hold it, Drew, I called to talk to you about something important. I hate to interrupt you mid-rant- alright no I don't- but this takes priority. "

'_Yeah this is definitely more important.' _

"Fine what's the big news Shego?" Drew looked so happy, for him anyway, so normal. Shego almost lost the will to do this. Then the image of Kim hugging her at the mall made her shudder. She wanted that more. How could she want that more?

"Drew, I quit."

Shego saw the life drip out of Drakken's eyes. She saw a flash of madness so brief she assumed she imagined it.

"What? Shego you quit? You have a contract and it is not up yet."

"Dr. D," Shego began, holding up a placating hand. "I can't do this anymore. My hearts not in it. I guess you were right when we were in Go City. I've gone soft. I'll even pay double the severance for breaking my contract. I just want to part amicably."

"Part amicably? Shego how could you!? We were an evil family! And you go and do this!" Drakken's eyes widened as he slammed his tiny fist down onto the desk. Shego faintly heard him mumble an angry oath as he picked his keyboard up off the floor. "You are leaving? No explanation? No snarky insults? Just leaving?"

"Drew, do you seriously think you can take over the world?" Shego had said it calmly. Not one trace of insult or sarcasm. It was merely a comment. " Don't you think it's time we retired? You are sitting on a nice chunk of change from the muffin plan, right? You could go back to school finally earn the respect you want."

"You don't believe in me do you? That's what this is! You think I'm a laughing stock!?" Shego flinched at the shrill shriek Drakken was using. Why was he so angry?

"No, Dr. D I know you aren't a failure. I know I'm mean sometimes. I'm even a bitch sometimes, but I do care." Shego never dreamed she would tell Drakken that but it was true.

"If you cared you wouldn't be abandoning me! You wouldn't be saying I'm a failure!!"

"I'm not saying you are a failure, Drew. I'm saying it's time to move one. I am moving on. You should to." Drakken hissed at Shego before his screen went black. "God, that was draining. I wasn't expecting him to take it that bad. Maybe he'll calm down and I can talk to him later." Shego leaned back in her chair and blew out a heavy puff of air. What Shego needed was retail therapy. Was it silly and juvenile? Yes. Did Shego care? Not just not, but bloody hell no.

She looked at the clock. It would be mid- afternoon in Middleton by the time she got there. Perfect time for her to meet up with Kimmie. Didn't she work at the Tri-state mall?

-------- KIGO

Kim grumbled, stacking the last shelf. It was finally almost the end of her shift. She trudged the heavy box back up to finish stocking. MoNique wasn't there to make work fun today. The girl behind the cashier desk tapped her fingers irritably. She didn't even try to help Kim finish the stocking. It wasn't like there were a line of customers waiting. Kim finally finished her work and thankfully clocked out.

Kim's head felt good against the cold lacquer of the table in the food court. It was calming and relaxing. She pulled her giant smoothie towards her and reluctantly sat up. She needed this. She needed this few minutes to decompress and be normal. She loved being a hero and saving the world. But every now and then she needed to just be normal. Her reputation was pretty much the only reason she still had the job at Club Banana. She was great publicity and she drew in customers so she was allowed to keep the job even if she had to run off to Italy to stop a flood or to the Alps to stop an avalanche once in a while.

"Hey, you look like you could use some company."

Kim looked up and did a double take. This woman was gorgeous. She looked like an amazon with some super model built in. Tall and sleek with curves that made Kim burn with jealousy. Her skin was the sun-kissed bronze of a natural tan and she could dress. She was perfect from the designer shades on top of her head buried in her long blonde hair to the five inch platform stiletto's.

'_How does she make those look comfortable?'_ Kim stood impressed by this woman bold enough to approach her.

"Who are you?"

"KiVaughn." The woman took a seat across from Kim , propping her elbows up to cradle her face. Something was familiar about her but Kim couldn't see it. Kim couldn't see past the blonde hair or the tanned skin. She couldn't see past the strangely blue eyes or the deep red lipstick.

"Well, KiVaughn, nice to mee ya'."

"Wadd'ya say, Need some company? " Kim nodded, sucking the last of her smoothie down.

"Why not? I'm bored anyway what do you want to do?" Kim couldn't see any harm in hanging at the mall with the older woman for a while. She knew sixteen styles of Kung-fu and could handle most weapons. She doubted this woman could hurt her, what was she going to do? Toss her sunglasses at her? Her bag? Sure it was a big Prada bad, but easily dodged. "Wanna hit Club Banana?"

"Club Banana? Kim, you need to learn the fundamental difference between Fad-shion and fashion. Does it look like I wear anything out of that pit Club Banana?"

Kim scanned her new friend again and shook her head. She sighed and responded, "No none of that looks like you could find it at Club Banana. I don't think you could find any of that outside of a runway show."

"Well Follow me, Kim, I'll show you the world of real designer duds." Shego was elated but she couldn't give herself away just yet. She wanted to call Kim Princess or pumpkin…she wanted to hug her and say I'm BACK KIMMIE. But, she couldn't not now. She'd need to build up to it and this was a good opportunity to start. "So why do you shop at that rat hole anyway?"

"Peer pressure I guess? Everyone wears stuff from there. I wanted to fit in."

"Fitting in is for puzzle pieces. Standing out is for you. Step outside the box there's more room out here."

Kim giggled she had to admit KiVaughn was witty… and pretty. It felt natural to stroll beside the gorgeous amazon-supermodel hybrid.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"A surprise." KiVaughn led half way across the enormous mall comples before turning a corner.

"Setter Trendzz? I've never been in here."

"A pity, Kim, that's truly a pity." KiVaughn grabbed Kim's wrist and dragged her into the store. "You need to dazzle. You're not just a hero you're a woman too so you don't always have to be dressed for convenience."

That made Kim beam she was right. She wasn't just a hero she a fashion conscious eighteen-year-old-girl.

Shego, KiVaughn, ransacked the racks of high fashion clothes snagging piece after piece and piling then over her arms. Kim looked on in shock as the equivalent of a whole new wardrobe was thrown at her.

"Uhm, you want me to try this on, right?" The older woman rolled her eyes in an exaggerated mime of exasperation.

"No, I want you to go tag them and ship em' to New Guinea."

"Fine." Kim retreated into a dressing room. What was the harm if anything she got to play dress up in high dollar clothing. Kim stripped off her usual tight green tank and baggy cargo pants, holding up the first thing she would try. "WHAT!? FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS?" Kim held the striped mini-dress out like it was breakable. She stuck her head out of the curtain at her new friend and held out the dress. "You know I can't afford any of this, right? I can hear my wallet screaming just looking at it."

"Just squeeze your poor ass into the thing," she said shooing Kim back behind the curtain. "I wanna see how it looks. You don't have to buy it."

'_Damn right you don't have to buy it, Kimmie, I will.' _

Kim obeyed pulling the dress over her head. It was amazing. The tight dark blue mini-dress with the white stripes fit perfectly. It came to just the bottom of Kim's thighs and made her legs look curvy and toned. She hardly ever got to see her legs. They were normally covered in jeans or cargo pants. She felt pretty in the dress. It hugged her narrow hips just right making her look nearly curvy.  
She stepped out of the dressing room, striking a pose. KiVaughn laughed and applauded.

"This ensemble is flexible, flirty, fun, and functional. Notice how it is well made for the slim athletic body type adding curve and shape to the silhouette. It also excellent at accentuating the length and shape of the leg. Well done model.

Kim giggled as she turned and gave her best model shimmy back into the dressing booth.

Next up was a pair of jeans and a halter top. It wasn't what she'd normally wear. It was nothing like she owned. It was a lot more …. mature. Kim slid the jeans up her legs and pulled them closed over her skinny hips. The shirt rode high revealing her marvelously defined abs and the straps to her, thankfully black and neutral, bra. The dark green halter top was actually quite flattering. It was sleek and probably silk. The color made her eyes seem to glow and the dark jeans worked well with it. It made her look older …like an adult and she felt sexy and sophisticated. Even in her cheap sneakers, she felt gorgeous.

She stepped out and winked, turning her back to look at KiVaughn over her shoulder.

"This is classy with just a dash of sexy. The tops is loose and flirty, adding volume to narrow hips. The dark wash jean have a clean line going all the way down to the foot and sit just right on the hip. It adds height and defines the waist very well. Very elegant… but still easy to wear as casual. Model Kim Possible."

That's how it went for the next hour and a half. Kim tried on gorgeous high dollar clothes to get the runway-rundown on her look. Soon she was laughing and striking outrageous poses with KiVaughn. She even managed to get Kivaugn to do the Charlie's Angels theme as she stepped out in a metallic gold top and denim mini-skirt. It was silly. It was fun. It was something she never really got to do. Whenever she shopped with MoNique she left drained and feeling inadequate. Ron hated shopping… but this woman she knew how to make it fun.

"Thanks, you have no idea how much fun that was?"

"Yeah, I know. Everybody needs to have a blow off session. So what were you favorite outfits?" KiVaughn called into the dressing room.

"The green shirt with the jeans… and the dress I tried on first. I liked them."

'_I did too Kimmie, my colors look great on you.'_

Kim stepped back into the store in her normal clothes. She looked at the pile of gorgeous duds wistfully and handed them to KiVaughn.

"I liked em' too. You need shoes to go with them but they looked good on you. Here go put some of this stuff up while I put this up." Kim nodded, taking the half the pile KiVaughn handed her. She pointedly kept Kim's favorite outfits.

She dumped the clothes pointedly on the counter. She glared irately at the cashier ignoring her. "Hey, you, notice the pile of clothes on the counter in front of you?"

"You, bitch, notice the ON BREAK sign in front of you. I don't have to help you for fifteen."

KiVaughn held up one slender finger right in front of her face."

"Yes, you do." She let green fire snake up that finer and make her tanned face glow. "Because, you see, if you don't you are going to be flash fried." KiVaughn looked over her shoulder at Kim having put the clothes up while browsing amiably.

"You… you're … you. And she…she's.."

"Yeah, now ring this up. Or I ring your neck." She added just enough menace to make the idiot teen on the cash register throw the sign down and ring her up with a passion. The store was deserted this time of day and for good reason it was a fairly new store.

"2,423.76," The cashier said holding out the two large bags. Shego reached into the large bag and counted out the bills plus an extra hundred.

"This bill here is for keeping your mouth shut." Shego took a quick moment to scribble a note and drop it into the bag. "Make sure she takes this. Don't let her say no, alright?"

"S..…Sure."

Shego nodded dropping the shades over her eyes and stalking out of the store. Kim looked up and realized she had gotten distracted. KiVaughn was probably waiting on her. Huh, where was she.

"KiVuaghn.., you still here?" Kim was sad that the older girl had left her. She was fun and she had been beginning o think she had been lucky enough to find a new friend.

"Scuse me but did you see the woman I came in here with?"

"Yeah, she had to go but she told me to make sure you got this. She bought it for you."

"She bought this? It must have cost a fortune I can't accept this."

"Well it's for you. We can't do anything about it so take it. She said not to let you say no, so, just think of it as a present or something."

Kim looked at the bags. They were really nice clothes and she had bought them for her. Was it so wrong to be selfish just this once? No, she helped the world on a nearly daily basis so this was just karma paying her bad. Yeah, she deserved a handout every once in a while, didn't she? Kim took the bag as was home in a flash searching through the bags of sadly expensive clothes. Then as she reveled in this gift she saw a piece of paper flutter to the ground. 

_**Kimmie, I had a great time with you. Consider this the first good deed of many and a gift. I miss you Princess. **_

_**Ms. Go. **_

There was a faint pink lip-print where she had kissed the note. Kim dropped the bag and stared at the note. She blinked several times as if she was seeing a two headed pink dragon blowing bubbles.

"That was Shego? What is going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N –Thank you all reviewers you really help me keep going.

------KIGO

The chemicals swirled in the thick beaker. Drakken lowered the heat and waited, it would only take a minute or so for the reaction. But, there was nothing.

"Hmm? What am I missing?" Drakken pouted, ringing his small gloved hands. The mixture fizzled and darkened and he cut of the heat. It was another failure, another failure like him.

_'Is this why Shego left me? Is it because nothing I try works? Did she finally get tired of my bungling... or my incompetence?' _

Drakken took a deep breath, pushing the failed beaker away. He wanted to cry and throw a tantrum but now wasn't the time. No, now he needed to fix this mixture. It was something useful he could do... it might even make Shego change her mind. It would increase her plasma's usefulness. If he could get the mixture to stabilize it would be able to temporarily solidify the plasma. That would have massive effects.

_'Like what?' _That question was clear in his mind and he looked at the discarded beaker again.

"Yes? What will I be able to do with this?" Drakken pushed the clutter on his desk away and scrambled together several pieces of paper. It was like he also pushed the clutter in his mind away as well. He sketched out the entire compound he would use for the mixture. "How will I contain it? What purposes can this serve?"

_'Why didn't I think of these things before? Was I always forgetting details like this? It's no wonder nothing ever worked right.' _

Drakken scribbled notes alongside the complicated diagram of the chemical compounds. He made lists of possible uses and necessary components... he truly planned. It was different... it was complete. Before, he had just seen flashes of this plan, and that scheme, this caper, or that deathray. No, this time he was focused and he was covering every base. This could be used as a potential energy source, a weapon, or it could be used for manufacturing. So many possibilities and this time Drakken's mind was clear enough to see them all.

--------KIGO

Kim knew she should feel guilty about the outfit she was wearing, really, she should. But, she didn't. She felt bold and sexy … even a bit naughty, but nope, not guilty. She was decked in the emerald green halter top and dark wash jeans. She was even thrilled at all the attention she was getting on her stroll down the hallway. Every turned head made her smile. Every slightly envious snub made her giddy. She'd never been the one to inspire jealousy for her clothes. She had even managed to steal a pair of her mother's black strappy heels.

"Yo, Kim. Stepped up, huh?" A football player muttered as Kim passed, strutting on her way to the locker. Kim grudgingly admitted that Bonnie might be right. Clothes could make a person feel… different. Kim swayed and sashayed in her new outfit; normally she would be breezing with a purpose not caring how she moved. For the first time in ages Kim felt feminine and pretty. It wasn't that she wasn't confident or attractive. She was just used to people seeing her only as the hero tomboy.

'_I guess video of me round-housing a 6'3 ninja on the morning news doesn't help. No one ever gets to see me just be me, do they? I'm always being TYPE A.' _Kim thought, stifling a giggles as she span the dial on her locker.

"Well, well, look who's trying to be normal. You hit the salvation army store Kim?"

Kim recognized the condescending scratchy voice before she even turned around. But, for some reason it didn't annoy her nearly as much today. Today she felt like Bonnie was a fly buzzing around her and she could be swatted.

"Really, you went there too? Did you get the same outfit?" Kim's smile was sweet and deceptively happy. She was proud and she felt like she was on equal footing with Bonnie.

"Uhm, I think you just missed the fact that I was insulting you."

"No, I'm just frankly not caring."

"Ohhh, really, Miss perfect? You, don't care if I yell out to the school that you're AN ATTENTION GRABBING, SELF SERVING, FREAK-OF-NATURE?" Heads turned and a hush fell over the hallway. Bonnie's verbal battles with Kim were famous and few people wanted to miss one.

"Nope," Kim said, smiling still. "I'm sure you won't mind if I tell the whole school that you are a PETTY, JEALOUS, PITY-CASE WITH INSECURITY ISSUES, right?" Kim put a considerate hand on Bonnie's shoulder and her smile faded into a perfect solemn concerned stare. "I know you have issues with your sisters. I realize your mom and dad never paid you enough attention but please, please, don't take it out on me, okay?"

Bonnie stepped back like she had been slapped in the face. Kim had never done that. Kim had never called her out so boldly. Kim normally hissed some snippy morality tale. She normally walked away unless she was really provoked. She hardly ever went that low.

"Kim…," Bonnie shut her mouth defeated. No one else in the hall had heard Kim's quiet statement. Then she saw the stares as people wondered at her silence. "Don't think you're somebody because you bought a new outfit from the bargain bin!"

Kim grinned, reveling in her small victory as she pulled open her locker.

"Hey, Wade, what's the sitch," Kim piped when she heard the instantly recognizable beep from the terminal in her locker.

"An urgent call from Dr. Director. She ordered me to patch her through immediately."

"Not a problem, I got time before first period." The screen went black and soon Wade's young round face was replaced by the stern face of Dr. Bethany Alicia Director.

"Kim, as stated in our agreement, you know you are kept under surveillance by Global Justice."

Kim cocked her head strangely confused by Dr. Director. What was she playing at? Of course she knew she had to be surveyed so GJ could sponsor her on her world saving gigs.

"Yeah, Dr. Director, I know. Is there a problem? Do you need me for something?"

"Kim, it has come to my attention that you have recently been in intimate contact with class five threat Shego."

"Oh, that? I didn't know it was Shego… she was in disguise. She didn't do anything but take me shopping. She got me some great new clothes."

"Kim, I am surprised by your lack of concern. Are you certain that none of those "Great Clothes", as you called them, are imbedded with tracking devices? Are you one-hundred percent sure that she is not listening in on this very conversation with a hidden bug placed in your new clothing?"

"No, I'm not. But that sounds nothing like Shego."

"Just be careful, Kim, you are a promising young hero. You should be far more cautions, am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am, Dr. Director."

--------KIGO

Shego sighed, flipping through the channels provided in her private suite. The hotel was nice but Shego was only there for one reason. She was there to set up contact with Global justice. She was stalling but she didn't truly care. If she went through with this she would face prison time, serious, torturous, boring, and irritatingly long prison time. She didn't have a choice no choice anymore.

"I can't believe GJ contacted Kimmie and told her to keep away from me. Betty's just doing that to taunt my ass, I just know it." Shego had been intercepting Kim's plans for years; it was what a good villains did. They took advantage of everything they could find. She had hoped to see Kimmie again and talk to her before she had to go play with the Cyclops but now she didn't have that option.

Shego grinned, crossing her legs as she dropped her head into her hands. She let out a frustrated huff and glanced at her phone. This would be fun. She'd get to rub Betty the wrong way, when wasn't that fun? Shego grabbed the painfully traceable hotel phone and dialed. It wasn't like thieves never called the cops with a tip. This was sort of like that, only with much much less idiotic cops. Shego had dialed the main number for Global Justice.

Agent number, passcode, name, and clearance level," an androgynous sounding agent said into the phone. Shego rolled her eyes and inspected her manicure.

"You, desk-humper, tell your boss to plant her one eyed ass in a chair. Number One on the Most Dangerous Woman in the world list, Shego calling." There was silence on the other end of the line and Shego could actually visualize the confused new agent debating. Should they actually call Dr. Director and report this message? Should they hang up and report a prank call?

"No, this ain't a prank call." The silence was only present for another few seconds before Dr. Directors voice played over the line.

"Shego, do I even want to know how you managed to get the phone number to one of the most secret organizations in the world?" Dr. Director asked, sighing heavily into the phone on her desk.

"Ah, no warm help from my biggest fan?"

"Please, if you are merely calling to gloat, be brief. This line is still a valid emergency contact."

"Betty, I am about to had you a big goddamned medal on a platter." Shego paused, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of this call. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She couldn't believe she had actually dialed up Global Justice and told Betty to 'get her one eyes ass in a chair' either. Shego nodded, more to herself than to the empty room and continued. "I'm calling to arrange a meeting. I want to discuss terms for my full surrender into GJ custody."

"You're… turning yourself in!?" Dr Director shrieked, her one working eye going comically wide as she nearly tipped out of her chair. She cleared her throat and reigned in her uncharacteristically obvious shock.

"No, I'm retiring. I want as much freedom as possible so I figured why not take my punishment so I don't have to run forever."

"We meet in a public place, tri-city park, at five o clock. You come alone, unarmed, in full costume, and with you entire criminal portfolio."

"Wait!? The whole public place so I can't make a scene. The costume!? The record of all the sordid sleazy situations we've ever been in together!? You're breaking up with me Betty, aren't you?"

"Shego," Betty said, pointedly ignoring the green woman's goading. "Bring coffee."

The green villainess grinned, her eyes lighting with well placed mischief and the thrill of a challenge.

"Betty, bring an army."

-----------------------KIGO

Dr. Bethany Director opened the locked drawer of her desk and sighed. The thick file she pulled out flopped to her constantly cluttered desk with a flop.

'_How many more crimes has she committed?'_Betty thought, glancing over the thick file. It was full of every know crime Shego had committed. Thefts, assaults, and God knows what else. Shego had bought and sold highly confidential information, she had stolen priceless artifacts, incredibly dangerous weapons, tried to take over the world regularly, and she had broken out of prison on countless occasions. She was a meta-human that could throw plasma and a master of multiple fighting styles. She was one of the most wanted villains in the world and she was just giving up.

"What is your angle, Shego? You take Kim, a promising hero and jr. agent of GJ, on a shopping trip. Then you call us at our headquarters and actually surrender?"

Name: Unknown

Aliases: Shego. Others Unknown

Age: Unknown

Primary location: Unknown

Height: 5'9

Affiliates: Drew Lipsky, Motor Ed.

Dr. Director closed the undoubtedly incomplete file. It didn't even have Shego's real name or age. It didn't have any of her outstanding accounts. It was irritatingly useless right now. Dr. Director pushed the call button on her desk, pulled out a bottle of bourbon, slid a glass out of another drawer, and poured all simultaneously. It most certainly wasn't like her to drink, on the clock especially, but this called for celebration. Shego had been right. Her capture by GJ, which she was the head of, would be the largest feather in her cap yet.

"Director," Will Du said, his voice coming in crystal clear over the intercom. "You called?"

"Du, I need a full assault team including snipers and plain-clothed officers ready. Tell them to be prepared for a level 2 threat. Our target is Shego. I need clean visuals and an emergency cover radius of at least fifty feet."

"Location?"

"The Tri-city park."

"Time, Director?"

"Five o' clock. Du, do not underestimate her. I want the very best we have on call as well."

"How are we to proceed when the target is sighted, Dr. Director?"

"Standby and recon. Do not make a move without my direct order. I want all operatives to be in constant radio contact with me and each other. I can't have a single gap here. This is a very delicate operation."

"Yes, Director. How do you know Shego will be at the appointed place and time?"

"She said she wants to negotiate her terms of surrender. I gave her the location and the time."

"Do you actually believe her?" Du asked, the disbelief in his voice thick enough to choke him. Dr. Director sighed. Will was a very capable agent and truly honest but he saw things far too narrowly. That would keep him from advancing.

"Yes, Agent Du. I believe her."


	4. Chapter 4

Shego held the steaming tray of coffee and grinned. Doctor Director looked so uncomfortable sitting on the cute checkered picnic blanket. Shego chuckled slightly as she waved. The park was bustling with random city folks trying to feel less guilty about living in the city. Birds hovered around people tossing bits of bread on the ground for them. But, honestly, several of those random bystanders where highly trained Global Justice agents.

"I have a visual. Are all eyes on the target? Respond."

"Birdseye one, confirming visual target is locked," one sniper said training the high powered sight of her rifle on the bold Green and black suit. "Maintaining contact."

"Birdseye two, confirming alternate visual, Leader. Target is locked."

"Birdseye three, also confirming full visual, Leader."

"Ground team?" Dr. Director said into the small microphone imbedded in the collar of her light summer Blouse.

"Team Happy Couple has confirmed a visual, Leader, maintaining lock."

"Team Afternoon jog, confirmed visual, also maintaining."

"Team Birdwatcher also confirmed visual and maintaining radio contact with the Birds Eyes."

"Good. Maintain constant contact and pay attention to all hostile movements."

"Yes, Director," All the agents replied at once and then Director motions for Shego to step forward. Shego shrugged and crossed the park. She could feel the people watching her, specifically, the ones trying just a bit too hard to be normal. Hey when you have green skin and a neon green body suit on people are going to stare. The difference was in exactly how they were staring.

"What a romantic Spot, Betty. Great views from here."

"Sit down and be quiet, Shego, this is a serious matter." Dr. Director fidgeted slightly as she pointed to an empty spot on the picnic blanket. "Plant it."

"Fine." Shego said, pouting slightly. "Spoil my fun."

Dr Director picked up the steaming Moonbucks coffee and took a sip. She nodded her approval of the strong black coffee and continued.

"Shego, you are expected to be fully cooperative in any hopes of a deal. I and my organization, are expecting you to fully disclose any and all information asked of you. You are, and will remain, under surveillance and be recorded for the entirety of this meeting. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, the whole disclaimer thing. I got it."

"Good," Dr. Director said, opening the large basket and offering a rather well made sandwich to her prisoner. "First hand over the files you were supposed to bring."

"Impatient much," Shego said, pulling a slim CD from the pouch on her leg. "Here every crime I've committed since I started my damned career."

"Good."

Dr. Director reached for the disk but Shego snatched her hand back quickly and grinned.

"Uhuh uh, Betty. What do I get? Remember this is a negotiation, I need a little incentive."

"Fine, Shego, give me your terms then I will give you mine."

The green villainess snagged the thick ham sandwich and crossed her legs, leaning back on the picnic blanket.

"Do these have pickles?"

"SHEGO!?"

Shego simply shook her head and waved the sandwich again before saying slowly, "Do. These. Have. Pickles?"

"Yes, there are some goddamned pickles in the basket. Now stop changing the subject."

"Alright then. My terms are simple. I want as much access to my current funds as possible. I want full freedom of contact to the outside world. I want as minimal a sentence as possible and I want a place where I can keep myself in shape."

"Okay, now this is what I see you actually getting," Dr. Director said rolling her one good eye at the villainess. "I see you losing all current funds, as you put them, in an attempt to pay for all stolen property that can't be returned. I see you in a maximum security location in solitary with no contact outside. I also see you doing nearly thirty years with good behavior. Only reason it's even possible that you'll see daylight is because you've never directly murdered anyone."

"No way are you really sticking to that, Betty." Dr. Director could hear the challenge in the villainess' voice. She saw her confidence when she ever so calmly licked mayonnaise off the tip of her gloved hand. "I'm way too valuable for you to just lock away. Think about it, Cyclops. If I skip out-oh let's say to Europe or China- I'll do no time at all. I'll get a nice cushy community service government job for my skills. I have information, very expensive information everyone else wants. You don't work with me; I sell your ass to whoever gives me the best deal."

"And how exactly would you do that? Are you implying that you have confidential information concerning the United States?"

"Yes, Yes I am," Shego said adding emphasis with a slight nod. "If you check that disk you'll know exactly what I mean. I can fry you and your little lackeys at GJ with a phone call."

"And where would you go after that. There are very few countries that we can't reach and you do not seem like the type for obscurity."

"True," Shego admitted. "That's why I'm hoping you give me something worth my time, One Eye."

"Alright, I can promise you a bit of outside contact but visitation is definitely out. You're too big of a threat. You're going to have to give me something if you want any kind of hope, Shego."

"Name it, Cyclops."

"Do you still have any of the numerous artifacts you've stolen over the years?"

"Yup."

"Are you willing to return them?"

"Sure."

"And are you willing to relish all ill-gained funds?"

"Yes, since that means I can still keep most of my money. Majority of my," Shego raised her fingers in dramatic, and unnecessary, air-quotes, "funds are legit. I invested my original pay from Drakken and all my current funds are completely legal."

"We shall see. That is up to a judge. Most of your funds will most likely be requested as punishment."

Shego growled and snagged another sandwich this was being quite irritating already. She just wanted her terms heard and to be taken in to get this crap over.

"I want communication though. I must at least be allowed to write letters."

"That's not completely out of the question if this information you've given us is correct. Like you said, Shego, you are an enormous asset. You are worth far more to us out and working for us. If you are willing to stay under constant supervision and do probation work then it may work to getting time off of your sentence. "

"I'm willing to do whatever you want if it gets me what I want."

"Then, Shego, you are hereby placed under arrest by authority of Global Justice and the United States. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights?"

"Yeah, just like every other time they've been read to me, I got em'."

"Good. Team Happy Couple, move in for extraction. Have a fully armored vehicle rendezvous with you."

"Can I least have those chips first? You're in such a hurry, aren't you?" Shego popped open the bag of Cheddar chips and Betty rolled her eyes.

'_Why is she so nonchalant? Doesn't she realize that she just surrendered and agreed to go to prison?' _

Shego devoured the bag of chips calmly as the agents moved in to take her away. One of the plain-clothed officered held up a thick pair of null-field handcuff and Shego raised an eyebrow. She popped another chip in her mouth and stood.

"Shego, hands behind your back." The officer, in a frilly pink skirt and white jacket ordered.

"Is this really necessary? I want to eat my chips. I already told you I'll cooperate fully. Do I need to be paraded around in cuffs… in the middle of a crowded park? I'm not going to go on a rampage and incinerate anybody."

"Director?"

"Shego, am I going to regret letting you ride with some dignity?" The cuffs dangled ominously from the female officer's hands and Shego shrugged.

"No Idea, Cyclops, are ya'?"

"Put three heavily armed guards in the back with her, but leave her un-cuffed. She's attracting plenty enough attention in that getup anyway. Be on your best behavior, Shego that would be in your best interest."

"Yes, mother," Shego muttered, following the guards and crunching on the chips as she was loaded into the back of a truck. She stared down the barrels of the three high powered rifled pointed at her. She blinked at them and tipped her bag of chips up into her mouth. "YUM!" She lit up her hands and incinerated the bag and the guards all flinched. "What? It's not like there's a trash bag back here."

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Dr. Drakken took a deep breath, sliding the last of the previously scattered pages and schematics into a file. He stretched and actually smiled.

"That is much better." His lair was a far cry from what it had been before. After his first flash of lucidity he had taken it upon himself to organize. And it was like he could finally breathe. He opened his new notebook and scanned over his newest plan. His surroundings were spotless and open. Everything was in its proper place and waiting for its proper use. Amazing what something as simple as cleaning could do. Drakken silently considered changes to the plan. He slid his char across the swept and completely un-littered floor to the tall file cabinet and rummaged through the bins. Before his epiphany he would have bumped into numerous broken tools and half done projects but no longer. Now he had the space to move and space to think.

"I do believe that this compound would be quite useful in upgrading the synto-drones. It would stop the containment problem the last batch was prone to." Drakken pulled out the old schematic for the syntho-drones and a sample of their plasma coolant and slid back around to his work table.

'_With new and improved syntho-drones I would have a much more durable and much cheaper staff. I might even be able to completely replace the Hench-co temps with the drones,' _Drakken thought as he pushed a button on his desk's panel.

"Boss?"

"Yes, this is Sanders, correct?"

"Yes sir, how can I help?"

"I need some supplies. Do you and a few of your men think you'd be capable of getting them for me?" Drakken tapped a pencil on his desk calmly as he ran different scenarios though his head. "They aren't heavily guarded. It's merely some chemicals not even particularly dangerous ones."

"Yes, Sir," The Hench-co henchman replied as silence returned to the small intercom.

"Very good, Sanders. I will provide you with a list of the supplies I need and a few probable locations you could find them with the least trouble."

"Thank You, Sir."

"Now," Drakken said, listing his necessary materials in his notebook. "Where am I to get these with the least amount of hassle?"

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Shego raised a single eyebrow at the barren cell at GJ command that was to be her new home. Where they serious? It looked like any normal holding cell. No Electrified door? No three foot thick titanium enclosure? Not even a guard. She almost felt insulted.

"Shego, you are to remain here in this holding cell until you are called for arraignment. After your file has been thoroughly inspected then we will consider transferring you."

"Fine, but can I least have some books? How about a magazine?" Shego stuck her finger in her ear in an exaggeratedly unimpressed fashion as the cell door opened. "I bore easily."

"Not at this moment. We'll see about entertaining you later."

"Well at least give me some paper."

The generic officer in his ill-fitted blue jumpsuit cocked his head in confusion. Shego sighed and considered the risk of frying him and decided against it.

"Paper," the guard finally said while scratching his head.

"Yes, genius, paper. I swear you should join Mensa. See if you can scrounge up a pen while you're at it too. I just want to write something."

"I… I don't think that's wise."

"What? I have fucking green flamethrowers as hands. I'm not going to be any more dangerous with a pen. You can sit there and watch me while I write."

"Fine," the guard muttered as he scrounged in his nearby desk and pulled out a notebook and a simple black pen. Shego reached out from between the bars and grabbed the pen and thin notebook. She lounged on the uncomfortable cot and flipped open to a clean white sheet of paper.

'_Now what can I say? Should I be cliché and write poetry? Nah!' _Shego actually grinned at the thought of Kim opening up a letter and finding a bit of poetry from her nemesis.

'_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue _

_Oh the things I said _

_While dreaming of you. When did you turn into a sappy teen Shego?'_

_**Hi, Princess **_

That seemed like a decent enough way to start. No need to be sappy and creepy yet. Shego nodded in approval as she scribbled the letter to Kim. Most inmates had correspondents, right? Maybe she could actually get Kim to consider being friends again.

_**I hope you liked your present. It looks great on you, especially that green and black number. You'll probably have seen this on the news by the time you get this note but I'm retiring. **_

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Dr. Director was appalled at how much information their file on Shego was missing. She had committed not only the crimes they had her listed for but hundreds more. They had a full list of her aliases and contacts. They even had her real name.

"KiVaughn Kimberly vanGoh. Twenty-four years old. Born in the Branton Suburb of Go City. Blood type A-negative. Shoe size seven Height five-foot-nine. Weight one hundred and twenty two pounds. Well, Shego, you're starting off on the right foot. " 


	5. Chapter 5

Kim stared in confusion at her television. It wasn't like she had never seen anything like it before. Actually, she had been the cause of it countless times.

"_Breaking news. Today Shego, the most dangerous woman in the world, was apprehended. Apparently she was cooperative and plans to fully adhere to the ruling of a judge. There were special circumstances that prevent us from releasing the name of the brave officer responsible for her capture. We here at Channel Ten News must ask, is this the end of the world's greatest thief? _

"Shego? In Prison? Cooperating?"

Kim's eyes widened as she instantly turned the volume up on the television. She was actually struck speechless as the video cut to a quiet Shego reading in a neat cell looking mildly annoyed.

"_Shego is being held in a undisclosed secret facility because of her unprecedented threat level. Trial and sentencing are scheduled for a later date." _

"I can't believe it," Kim muttered. She slipped her hand into the pocket of the frilly micro mini skirt Shego had bought for her and pulled up her kimmunicator. The little screen lit up and instantly Wade was there waving his perpetual giant cup of sugary soda.

"What's up Kim? No emergencies popped up. You need something?"

"Yeah. Get me all the information you can on Shego's capture. I want everything they weren't allowed to show on T.V."

"Sure, Kim, give me an hour and I'll get back to you."

"Wade, you most definitely rock." Kim slid the large modified video game turned Smartphone into her pocket. Kim dropped back onto the sofa and let her mind process all of this. Kim pouted n confusion and laid back to drape herself across the couch. She quietly let her mind wonder back to Ms. Go. The woman had been fun and pretty and it seems like Shego herself was just as fun. Could this be real? Kim groaned as she sat up and forced herself off of the couch. Could she really be considering this? Kim shrugged and silently answered her own question by running upstairs and grabbing the little not Shego had left in the bottom of her bag.

_**Kimmie, I had a great time with you. Consider this the first good deed of many and a gift. I miss you, Princess. **_

_**Ms. Go. **_

"The first good deed of many, hmm? Is this the next one, Shego? Is this you trying to make amends? Is this you trying to be friends again?" Kim paced across the room and seemed to navigate it without looking. Her body just naturally flowed around the furniture as the note and its' implications churned in her mind. "How am I supposed to react to you suddenly showing up, buying me a new wardrobe, turning yourself in, and seeing it on the news?" Kim ignored her growing confusion as she sat the note back down on the desk and fidgeted nervously barely keeping from reaching for her kimmunicator. It was not fun waiting. Did she want to be friends with Shego again? After everything that had happened?

"Wait," Kim muttered the thought hitting her so suddenly that she slammed her knee into her desk. "CRAP!!! What exactly did happen?" Kim had kicked Shego off of a tower into an electrical spire. That's what had happened. Kim had thrown her in prison countless times. That had also happened. "I guess I owe her a chance if she is really turning over a new leaf. I did do something horrible to her."

Kim's loudly chirping Kimmunicator pulled her out of her reverie and Wade waved at her from the screen.

"Sitch me, Wade."

"Well, I broke several federal and state laws and possible a few of physics but I got you the info you wanted. Shego is being held in the GJ maximum security holding cell. It seems like she is trying to work out a deal with Doctor Director. I managed to get her entire file. She gave them everything. She has more information than I knew existed."

"She really turned herself in!? She really turned over her real file?"

"Yeah, as far as I can tell anyway, Kim."

"Keep an eye on it for me, Wade. I want to know if something is up. I can't believe Shego would all of a sudden turn herself in."

"Understood, Kim. This could be either some completely plan she is doing on her own, or, a really stupid one Drakken is paying her double for."

"Wade! You, most definitely and undeniably, Rock!

"Hey, I am better than paper and scissors, I know."

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Shego groaned as she saw the blatantly fabricated story on the tiny and scratchy television in the corner of her cell.

'_Did they really do that shit? Couldn't they have at least pretended tell the truth? _Shego rolled over and looked at the letter sitting on her pillow. It was everything she wanted to tell Kim and honestly, didn't want to tell her. But she was not about to wimp out on this. She was not about to go back on her decision. Shego. Did. Not. Punk. Out. of anything and this was no exception.

"Hey! Bastard, you, bastard with the keys. Can you see to it that this get's to a mailbox… or a tube… or a teleportation pad or something?"

The guard lifted his head and glared at Shego in her little box before returning to whatever he had been reading.

'_Do not fry him…do not fry him…do not fry him.' _Shego recited her mantra quietly wile aiming through the bars at the lazy idiot guarding her. The guard avoided becoming a briquette by standing suddenly as Dr. Director entered the room.

"Shego, I believe we have reached a very agreeable decision back there. Consider yourself lucky that the media is so favorable to restoration stories."

"Anything to get me out of this pit. What ya' got, One Eye?"

"Well, I can get you a compromise. No Jail time."

"One question, Cyclops. How the hell did you manage that?"

"You must agree to-for lack of a more polite term- be my bitch for the next fifteen years. I will know when you sleep, piss, eat, and if you so much as J-walk it ends and you are locked into the tiniest box humanly possible. You are completely at the mercy of GJ and will intern for the entirety of you probation and sentence with us. You are going to work for this freedom. And of course your every move will be monitored by both an ankle bracelet and you will be put on a very special super villain profiling team."

"Okay, what's the catch? I know there must be a pretty nasty hook on the other side of this bait."  
Dr. Director grinned, an unusually natural and soft expression coming from the normally stoic leader of GJ.

"Simple, Shego, full public disclosure. You are going to have publically renounce villainy and then let nearly every moment of your," Dr. Director raised her hands, performing the apparently necessary air quotes. Then she rolled her single functioning eye in a silly way and said, "Rehabilitation be filmed and documented."

"Are you serious? I'm getting a sweet deal for … lobbying," Shego said slamming her gloved hand across her face. It was so unbelievable she nearly fell over laughing. "Are you serious? Whoever wants to use me as a poster child does know what they are doing, right?"

"Yes, Shego, think of it like this. You are saying an organization that is affiliated with mine by taking this deal and you are getting massive perks for it. Win- Win should sound very good to someone with your scruples."

Shego stretched and then tapped on the bars to her cage calmly considering being outside of it and merely in a working prison.

"Any other hooks behind this bait, Betty?" The fact that the former villainess used her name told Betty exactly how seriously she was considering her deal.

"You are an incredibly valuable … uhm, how to put it. You are a medical marvel and your abilities intrigue not only the scientist of GJ but those of the world. And they were willing ot take responsibility if you allowed them to study you."

"Hell no! I am not reducing myself to a lab monkey. Tell your scientists to get some Vaseline if they've got a geeky hard on for me. No!"

"Dhego. Think bout it. You would be mostly free. This type of deal is unprecedented. You couldn't ask for better. I am handing you less than a slap on the wrist for a grocery list of Class A felonies."

"No, your trading one type of imprisonment for another, you one eyed bitch! Those scientists aren't gonna' stop until they get me one a table dissected I will not be turned into a lab rat."

"I'll see to it that you don't. Please take this deal, Shego. You have no idea how good you are getting it and how much money you are saving us in litigation and cleaning."

"Really, Betty? How are you going ot keep those white coat wearing bastards from turning on you if they discover something, hmm? How are you going to keept htem from experimenting on me 'For the good of man?"

"That's not what they want. All they want I a blood sample and demonstration of your powers. You are dangerous and thye respect that. I respect that! They aren't out for your head on a metal table. They just want to know what they are up against."

"Fine. I'll take this deal...on one condition."

"What!?"

Shego held up the thin envelope in her hand and waggled it like a lethal weapon. "Kim Possible. I want this delivered to her and I want to talk to her. That's it. I want to send out a letter and have a simple conversation. And know this if one of them comes too close to me I will fry his ass and bail. I will bury myself so deep underground that even the rocks have trouble finding me."

"Fine! Come with me. You can tell them about barbecuing backsides yourself. I will hand deliver that letter today." Dr. Director slid a card along the electronic locking mechanism holding the door to her cell shut and Shego stepped out silently holding out the thin envelope. Dr. Director took and then she swirled

a finger demanding that Shego face the wall and hold her hands behind her back. The green woman complied and a pair of thick cuffs encased not just her wrists but also her hands. "It will of course be scanned, searched, and cleared beforehand. You have no idea how right you were when you said your skills were valuable, Shego. I can't believe how much they were willing to give for you on the right side of the law."

"I know I was right. I always am." The smug grin looked on Shego's face was completely out of place with her hands restrained behind her back and encased by the think manacles. "I didn't picture you one for this type of game though. I always thought with all the pressure from work you like to unwind on the bottom."

"Very funny, Shego, very funny. Keep talking."

Shego was led out of the big room she had been held in a down a hall. Quietly following the directions of Dr. Director. Surely Betty recognized that the cuffs would not keep her from breaking into a run after slamming a foot into her one eyed face. But Shego simply kept walking and continued to follow orders like a good grunt.

"This is it."

"Really!? No fanfare? No trumpets hailing in the capture of the most dangerous woman in the world?"

"Not until the press conference. You'll get the trumpets and the confetti when the news crews break for coffee and donuts." Shego was pushed into the sliding door rather roughly and she was instantly face to face with five men, all seeming old an pompous.

'_Yeah the trouble just keeps piling up.' _

"Shego, I assume you wisely accepted out overly generous offer. You have no idea how happy we are that you made the right decision." The one in the center in the ill fitted suit said while adjusting his tie absently.

"Yeah, I can't help but be grateful with your offer of turning me into a lab rat for my freedom."

"I can understand how you would assume the worst but our colleagues in the science department are in no way wanting to turn you into a lab rat."

"Yet, right? I can hear it in your silence." Too small suit shut his mouth instantly at the sharp accusation and glanced at the skinny one next to him in the expensive vest. He raised a hand and then met Shego's vibrant green eyes perfectly managing to capture her respect unlike too small suit.

"Ms. VanGoh, I hope you realize what the full publicity disclosure being asked of you means. We want full rights to tell your story of rehabilitation and uprising. We also ask for complete control of media representation of you. This is very important to forwarding out goals."

"Yeah, I understand, Slick. You can take my picture and put it on your poster as soon as you tell me what the poster is for. Explain this to me."

"I am Oliver and I represent a new and uprising program for criminal re-education and we would like to make you our first example. You would be a great asset to us with your prestige from both your Law Enforcing and your Law Breaking careers."

"Alright I follow you, Ollie. You're new and want to start with a well known face."

"Exactly and we could mutually benefit from this arrangement. My associates both in my company and in GJ would oversee your demonstration and the collections of the scientist. Nothing you don't want will happen."

"Oh, Really?"

"Yes, and I believe the others here would be more than willing to explain themselves."

Shego grinned and gave her best shrug with the heavy siffs pinning her hands behind her back.

"Fine, Everyone lay out why you're letting me off so easy. And then we'll talk terms."

Dr Director nodded as she back out of the room. Agent Du slid into her position so naturally and fluidly that none noticed the change as she prepared to the make this very important delivery.

-------------------------Kigo

Kim sat quietly kicking her legs against a wall in her room as the music blasted out of her stereo. God did it feel good to merely let herself be. God did it feel good to have this moment where she was nothing but a teen jamming to the latest CD of some blatantly emo boy band. She bobbed her head in time with the dramatic but unoriginal chorus and grinned at the total calm. No emergencies. No stress. Just her and this CD well until the door bell rang and shocked her into nearly slamming her foot into the wall. She winced as her ankle bent and then she laughed at the normal-ness.

"KiVaugh was right. No Shego was." Kim nodded as she headed downstairs and relished in not having to endulge in her Kimness for a few minutes. However her Kimmness came into play in full when Dr. Director was standing outside of her door.

"Kimberly. I'm glad I managed to catch you before you ended up going to Bora Bora or sliding down the side of Kilamunjaro."

"Yeah, slow day, Dr. Director. Well at least it was. What's the sitch?"

"The sitch, Kimberly, is Shego. We need to talk about her and what's going on." Dr, Director held out the letter to Kim and smiled. "She sent this to you and I think I know why."

Kim's face paled as she took the letter from Dr. Directors hand.

"Shego!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kim stepped aside to allow Dr. Director to enter her home. Dr. Director gave Kim a cursory glance and smiled.

"You look nice. I shall be blunt, Ms. Possible, you can't deny that there is a recognizable … intimacy between you and Shego"

"Intimacy? I don't believe I know what you mean."  
Dr. Director closed her one remaining eye. How was she to put this respectfully? She honestly didn't care who Kim invited into her bed and if they had a dick or not. If that was the problem she would correct Kim's misunderstanding. Betty pointed to the sofa and Kim nodded and followed the woman's example and took a seat.

"Ms. Possible, I have seen the two of you to fight. She is obviously attracted to you on some level and I believe you are key to keeping her out of the villain game. We need you to work with us during her rehabilitation."

"Her what!?"

Kim's shock was painted across her face in her wide eyes and her slack and open jaw. Shego was going through rehabilitation? And Dr. Director was asking her to help? Kim took a moment to calm herself down and then she noticed Dr. Director pointing to the letter in her hand. Kim blushed in embarrassment. How had she been so thrown so quickly? She could do anything she was not supposed to be confused or shocked but she was.

Kim ripped the top of the letter with a swift rip and pulled open the paper slowly. It felt heavy and ominous. Why had Shego done this?

"Kimberly I have no idea why Shego has chosen you, nor do I care. What I do care about is keeping Shego in this strangely compliant state. She is one of the most skilled espionage and infiltrators on the planet. Her skills could be invaluable to global justice just as your can be. You are even more formidable as a team."

"You want me to work with Shego during her rehabilitation," Kim asked. She shrugged as she looked down at the letter. She guessed that was fair. If you had two of the best then they could be even better together, right? She had no problem with that as long as Shego was really on the side of good.

"Exactly and I believe you are the only force that could control her." Dr. Director pointed at the letter again to emphasize her point before she crossed her curvy legs. "She specifically asked to be able to contact you. And she only accepted a very generous deal on the stipulation that I deliver that letter."

Kim grumbled as Dr. Director pulled her attention Back to the letter Kim hated to admit was a little bit frightening. What would Shego have to say to her?

_**Hi Princess,**_

_**I hope you liked your present. It looks great on you, especially that green and black number. You'll probably have seen this on the news by the time you get this note but I'm retiring. **_

_**Kimmie, don't believe any of the shit you see on T.V. okay. I did not get captured nor was I obtained. I turned myself in. pat yourself on the back you finally managed to make a difference. You changed me. Do you remember the two weeks I taught at your school and we did all the sappy tween girlfriend things? Remember the memo pad? Pillow Fights? Me being a good guy again? I haven't been able to get those two weeks out of my head. I made a decision, I decided that I am over this villainy shit. I even tried to get Drakken to turn it end. He has a nice nest egg from some of the crap capers he pulled and a few inventions he sold. I know I can't expect everything to be clear and nice between us I just want you to know what I've always wanted you to know what I couldn't tell you when I was a villain… I was just like you don't make my mistake. **_

_**Forever the badass, **_

_**KiVaughn Sheridan vanGoh. **_

Kim had no idea why she felt like she wanted to cry. Shego had made this decision on her own. Shego had decided to quit being a villain because of her time spent as Ms. Go. She had tried to get Drakken her most active villain to retire as well. What was the world coming to?

"You see, Ms. Possible, you are going to be very important with this high profile case. Countries all over the world are hoping for this and my organization will finally become the premier power in international defense."

"Can I come and talk to her? Shego."

"Of course, I believe that's exactly what she wants. If you are free now we can go."

"Yes, Dr. Director. Just let me leave my parents a message."

-------------------KIGO

Drakken bobbed his head in time with the soft instrumental music. It was miraculous how it made work go by faster and kept his mind on task.

The thick gloves covering his hands moved intricately and he smiled when he saw the upgraded Synthodrone mimic the complicated hand motion.

"Wonderful," He said before removing the gloves. This meant that with the proper programming he could have the Synthodrones do much more complicated work around the place. He scrambled though the pages of his notebook and checked off one thing on the list. This was working wonderfully. With the new plasma enhancer that he had developed the Synthodrones were much sturdier and had much improved weapons. It also gave them much finer motor control if they solidified the plasma in their hands. His plan was almost ready.

"Okay, with the improved Synthodrones I can gain attack small targets to distract GJ and Kim Possible. Then I can have a smaller wave attack the prime target. Global Justice. I'll need to take out their war drones. I believe the new plasma projection weapons could do it. Drakken made a note to test how powerful the new weapons were. If they could slice though heavy metals like steel and titanium then they'd be fine. "Shego, I'll show you. I can be effective and you'll regret leaving me right before my time of triumph." There was no maniacal cackling no whimpering or dramatic wringing of hands. Drakken simply put away his tool and the motion capture gloves he had been using to program the drone. Soon everyone would be under his thumb.

------------------------Kigo.

Kim nervously jittered at the small table in the brightly lit conference room. She didn't regret it so much as she was scared. Soon the door opened and there she stood. The dark grin plastered on her lips lightened as she waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Hiya, Princess. Come to see me in my shame?"

"No, I'm here to help. Dr. Director thinks I could… I don't know help with your retirement."

Shego slid into the chair across from Kim and grinned as she leaned on the table with her elbows. Kim was hypnotized by the way her hair flowed around her arms.

"So, what did the Cyclops tell you?"

"She thinks you're more likely to stay on the right side of the law with me helping."

"Well, I can't argue with that. I think you'd make retirement more fun. Did I tell you about the sweet deal they're giving me?"

"No."

"Extended probation but I have to be the face of this rehab program. I sold my soul to GJ for my retirement. It's like federal community service. I'll be here in a fully wired apartment, unless I'm working. Pretty nice cell, hmm? She wants me to train some of her wimp- ass agents into something workable. Of course I, in my infinite badass-ness could do it. "

Kim laughed it was so something Shego would say. It was just like talking to Ms. Go, well a snarky foulmouthed Ms. Go, but Ms. Go.

"Shego. I'm glad I managed to affect you enough to make you change."

"Well hey, if anyone is impressed it's me. I never thought my ass would be sitting in this room."

"So would you mind working with me? You know Dr. Director is going to suggest it. She openly told me she wants us to be an elite force."

"Well, princess, what do you want us to be? Friends? Co-workers? Wanna' be my parole officer?" Shego waggled her brows suggestively and licked her lips. "I swear I won't complain if you cuff me."

Kim shook of the innuendo and just grinned. She couldn't believe it even with the verdant villainess in front of her.

"What do you want us to be?"

Shego considered saying friends, lovers, partners, and she ultimately decided on non of them.'

"Kimmie, I want us to be whatever nature intended us to be." Shego stood up and stretched as she felt the guards materialize outside the door. "Are you going to come to my press conference? They're hoping the sweet deal I'm getting will draw out some of the pansy low-level super villains into quitting. Showing your face and giving support would help."

Kim had no idea why she nodded and agreed to go to the conference in a few days but she did.

"Yeah, of course I will."

"Ya' bringing your pet doofus?"

"Ron? Yes, I think he'll come with."

"See ya' there. I'll save you a seat on stage. Make sure to look nice for the camera."

Kim nodded as Shego was lead away by the guards. The young redhead was nearly bouncing as she was taken back to her home in the strange tubes that seemed to cover the entire tri-state.

---------------------Kigo.

The robot moved through the shadowed building. It eyes scanned the room taking in the large amounts of sensors and scanners.

Target located

Assessing most efficient path.

Acquiring target.

The synthodrone allowed its body to contort as it's fluid filled muscles to bend in ways unknown to humans. It worked itself under the laser grid covering the floor easily, slithering beneath it like a mechanical snake. It stood up, snapping back into a humanoid form with fluid grace. It scanned the thick electronically locked vault door and placed it's palm on the lock. Its eyes flashed as it went about the short process of overloading the lock and sending the door sliding open. It searched its memory for the exact name and number of the target, grabbed it and left, the special camouflage of its exo-skin shifting to make it invisible again in the narrow corridor.

As it stood outside of the building it raised a thin arm and signaled the creator of its successful mission. Dr. Drakken smiled as he saw his first upgraded synthodrone not only successfully complete the simple snatch and grab but take ten minutes of off Shego's previous time.

"Well done, #1," Dr Drakken said. He carefully looked at the vial of hyper accelerant. It would make mass producing the upgraded droids much easier. And now he was sure that the shimmering coating could make them virtually invisible in low-light. "I wonder why Shego was never able to complete a mission without tripping an alarm or something to draw out our enemy. Was she merely not as competent?" Drakken ignored the urge to rant about Shego and her foolishness and turned to steer his hovercraft to his time share lair.


	7. Chapter 7

Shego rolled her eyes at the drooling mass of reporters and idiots clamoring for the juiciest pictures of her on the small impromptu stage. Cameras flashed as the expensive suit finished her introduction. Shego stood and was relieved to see Kim actually sitting there in the second row. It would have been better if she had left her bond pet idiot at home. Shego cleared her throat and adjusted the microphone a bit.

"Good evening, I am KiVaughn Kimberly VanGoh, alias Shego. I was a wanted felon in forty-six of the fifty states and on every continent excluding the arctic. I was previously a member of Team Go and now I am attempting to turn my life around. This program is giving me the opportunity to do so. This program allows supervillians, such as myself, to use their skills during their period of punishment. It also could give them connection to businesses and provide possibilities for future work. It also lessens your prison sentence allowing you to transfer most of it to the work. You could even apply to live in a highly monitored space not a prison cell."

Shego paused as the reporters hung on her every word. She took a deep breath and decided to break the itinerary.

"Of course this won't be available to everyone. You eligibility depends on your offenses and your available and usable skills and specialty. I will be doing my probation under the care of this program and a special defense division. Now, I would like to take am omen tot thank the person who managed to give me a push in the right direction. I would also like to ask her to stand and have a seat up here. She deserves it. Kimmie, would you please come here."

Kim blinked in confusion as she heard her name. She knew she must have heard wrong no way was Shego calling her up there.

"Yes, Princess. I mean you. Get up here. No way does one of the world most recognized heroes not belong here."

Kim stood up and made her way to the stage, her soft light blue dress swirling as she made it up the few steps. Shego stepped away from the podium and gave Kim a hug. She let her head rest against Kim's shoulder. She let herself enjoy it and hope for more of this. She knew it probably wouldn't happen but it was fun to dream.

Shego waved Kim towards her seat. Shego could see the reporters drooling over the photos of that tight sweet hug. Shego had made sure it had had just the right edge of intimacy. She stepped back up the microphone and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She knew there were going ot be a lot of questions after she asked this but it would be worth it.

"This program requires that you have a supervisor with you during all public appearances and when you are working as required by your probation. I would like ot ask Kim Possible to be my supervisor. Will you?"

"Yes."

There was no hesitation no worry no fear. Kim was honored. This had made all of the work she had done pay off. She had managed to turn one person off the wrong path by being there. Kim stoop up and applauded Shego before the questions began. The other representatives of the program up there joined her and so did the crowd.

"I will take your questions now!"

"Ms. Shego! Ms. Shego, will you be returning to Team Go after your probation and service is complete?"

"No. I left team go and have no intention of returning. I have long running issues with my family and it would be best if I completed my probation and kept to myself for a while."

"Are you going to try to get back into teaching? Are you going to stay in Middleton?"

"I may go back into teaching. And, yes, I will be in Middleton and the Tri-state for the foreseeable future. My probationary work is in the area."

----------------------------KIGO

"WHAT!?" Drakken snarled in rage as he saw Shego hug his greatest enemy. The one person who had continued to make him fail over and over again. He let the ager flow and when it passed he was ready. "So not only did you abandon me, Shego, you sided with the enemy. You not just a deserter; you are a traitor. I am so sad that you had to run to the arms of the enemy, Shego."

Drakken took a moment to one again reach that wonderful calm and lucid place he had so recently found. He would have to move a bit faster. He recorded his planned changes into the the notebook almost always with him.

"Neo number 1."

The drone stepped forward and silently awaited its instructions.

"Speed up productions of your copies by thirty two percent. I need to move ahead and increasing production speed is the most efficient way of doing that." Drakken was impressed with this new breed of drone. They were faster smarter and more reliable than the BEBE's. He had also gotten over that pesky problem of them turning on him like the BEBE mechanical drones by restricting their A.I. to only function for limited time slots. The production line was a beautiful thing of perfect efficiency and steady work.

"Oh, Shego. I am so sorry you had to run into the arms of the enemy. It is a pity you left your evil family."

------------------------------KIGO

Ron met Kim and Shego at the bottom of the podium as the applause thundered around them.

"Yo, KP!"

"Hey, Ron. Can you believe it? She asked me to be her supervisor."

":I know, Kim, I was here."

"I am also standing right next to you, Princess. So, doofus, where is your little pink pocket pet?"

"Rufus? He's back at home. No room in my nice duds. No cargo pockets."

"Alright. Princess, we've got some paperwork to do." Kim followed Shego to the tent behind the stage. Dr. Director was there and she quietly held out the thick packet of papers.

"Kimberly, are you sure about this? You will be legally responsible for Shego during her probation. I can't say I endorse this. This could have very powerful affects on your future. I can't stop you. You are an adult and you can be Shego's supervisor as a special deputized agent of GJ."

Princess," Shego said looking down. She hadn't thought about how selfish her public request for Kim to be her handler was. She had only seen it as a way to once again be a part of her life… to let them start over again. She hadn't thought of the impacts to her own life. "You don't have to do this. I didn't even think about how big a deal this is."

"No Big! I am kind of responsible for you deciding to retire. I want to help. Besides, Dr. Director, didn't you want us to be a team anyway? "

"Yes, I do. However, I was planning for the future and considering other issues as well. I don't believe it is wise to attach yourself to this so quickly."

"But," Kim said. She took a moment to think things through and with true conviction of her "Kim-ness' she continued, "I want to. I don't really know why. I always respected Shego and thought she was amazing even as my rival or enemy. Besides," Kim said, shrugging and making her shoulders touch her neck. "Who better to have on board than one the most recognized heroes?" Shego felt her heart skip. Could it be that there was hope.

'_Kimmie could you really… uhm… like me?' _

"True. It would be a huge public statement. Remember if you sign this and take on the responsibility of being Shego's supervisor. I won't stop you and I will help in any way I can."

The papers were signed and Kivaugn Kimberly vanGoh was officially the poster child of the Supervillian rehabilitation program. Dr. Director stood and smiled.

"I believe you two have some things to discuss while I go check on the reporters and file this."

"What? What do we need to talk about?"

"Kimmie, she's right. I think there is a very important conversation we need to have since our lives are about to become a lot more interconnected."

Dr. Director nodded as she left the little impromptu tents used as meeting areas during the press conference.

"Kimmie, I think you know this… but, you do realize that I have feelings for you right?"

Kim grinned. She shrugged again and took a moment to make sure she was okay with this then she let it out and sighed.

"I kind of figured as much when Dr. Director came to my front door holding a letter from you and talking about intimate relations."

"Damn, even the Cyclops could tell, huh?"

"Yeah," Kim said, miming Dr. Director's eye patch with her hand. "Pretty much"

"So are you okay with this?"

"Two Words. No Big. I mean I don't think I feel the same way but who am I to judge. I can be pretty irresistible."

"Well would you like to find out? I mean nothing in the rules says we can't hang out and see what happens." She crossed her arms to hide the fact that she was actually hugging herself in nervousness. She was not god at these things but if she was making this change in her life then she was going to start here and find the confident bitch face she wore for everyday challenges.

"Wha?"

"Well," Shego said wiggling her eyebrows in that seductive and powerful way she always did when she felt in charge. "What better way to find out than to try? Kimmie, would you like to go out with me? It doesn't have to be serious. You know. We could just hang out and see what happens."

"Uhm, I don't know. I don't think I like women like that." Kim tapped her chin as she considered it.

"Well then you'll find out and we're closer for the time together. Besides, it will look good for the publicity, wouldn't it?" Kim nodded at the obvious logic. "We could just do movies, maybe a little dinner, or some shopping. Nothing too dramatic I told you. This is just to see how we can get along. We are going to be working together aren't we?"

"Fine, Shego, I'll do it. I mean really what's the harm."

"Nothing at all," Shego said, suppressing her urge to leap and dance in victory. It would have been a very non Shego-esq thing to do. She couldn't believe it. She was officially retired and changing her life hopefully for the better. She would never get a better chance than this to make a good impression on her princess. "So how about tomorrow? Are you up for some lunch and maybe shopping?"

"Eh, why not? Tomorrow it is."

------------------------------------------KIGO

Kim shifted nervously on the sofa. She could not believe this. She had a date. With Shego. A woman. An ex- supervillian.

"Relax, Kimmie," The taller redhead said poking Kim in the back of the head. "You are just going to watch a movie."

"But, Mom, I'm going to a movie with Shego. How are you okay with this?"

"Well, you've done it before, haven't you? She even stayed here for a few days. There is no need to be so nervous. Relax have fun and get to know the real her."

"Mom. I am going out on a date with a woman. You are okay with this?"

"Bubblebutt, this is not the 1950s. It's normal and natural for girls your age to experiment and find themselves. You always were more of a tomboy. I figured it would come up sometime. Plus the only boys you've ever been interested in were Ronald and That Josh Mankey boy."

Kim shrugged and continued her fidgeting. She wished she had chosen something else to wear. The jeans she had on felt too tight. Her new favorite deep green tunic top felt too loose and she was simultaneously too hot and too cold. The knock on the door was sudden and made her shudder. Kim was thinking that this might be the one thing she couldn't do. She had felt so confident and calm about this when she had said she'd do this with Shego. I mean they had done it before. When Shego had been here as Ms. Go they had hung out and enjoyed each other. The knock came again and seemed more insistent somehow. Kim got up and opened the door to see Shego.

"Hiya, Princess."

Kim was speechless she had never seen Shego look like this. She was gorgeous. It was like looking at the girl form the mall again without the skin dye and wig.

"UHM."

Shego winked, striking a pose by lifting her arms and making her deep brown tank top ride up over her short tan fluttery skirt. She grinned as that simple flash of taunt powerful belly made Kim blush. She rolled her belly like an expert dancer and then let her arms drop.

"I'll take it as a good sign if you were struck speechless. I see you are wearing both of our favorite outfit. "

"Yeah. I figured I needed to look my best. Mom. I'm leaving. Tell the tweebs if they go in my room I kill them slowly."

"Have Fun Kimmie-kins," her mother said. The tall pretty doctor waved from her place in the den. "And Kimmie, tell your friend that if she does not have you back by midnight to expect a lobotomy."

Shego shuddered as she pulled Kim out the door. The verde villainess grinned as she said, "Are you parents always so hospitable to your friends."

"Nope. Most of the time they threaten you with black holes. You must be special."

"Dam straight I'm special. So are you up for some lunch and maybe some mall cruising, Kimmie?"

Kim nodded. It was strange how quickly her nervousness was gone. All the tension she had felt before this awkward 'date' was gone. Her mother was right. This was the new millennium and she had been friends with Shego before. This was the same.

Kim climbed into the seat of the sleek machine that was Shego's car.

"I think the mall first."

You just want more handouts don't you? I warn you, Princess. I am no longer the wealthy sugar momma I once was."

"Well. I'm fine with that. Let's just have some fun."

Kim smiled and wondered if she really did have feelings for the green villainess. Kim had never even entertained the thoughts that she liked women but she supposed if she did Shego would be quite a place to start. She was powerful and now she was living proof that people could change.


End file.
